1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig for repairing a component to be coupled with a rotary machine such as a gas turbine engine by means of pin-coupling and a method using the same jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a rotary machine, coupling between a shaft part and another part sometimes utilizes pin-coupling. In a gas turbine engine for example, while fan blades and a disk rotate together but the former rotates relative to the latter, rotation thereof is accompanied by vibration of peripheries of the pins, thereby causing abrasion on pin holes that receive the pins. As a centrifugal force acts on the pin holes, this abrasion takes the form of an eccentric wear. Excessive eccentric wear requires repair.
In repairing a component, it is important to recover its original shape. If deviation from the original shape is excessive, eccentricity relative to the rotation axis becomes non-negligible. This causes vibration and noise during the operation time, and may further cause shortening of the machine lifetime.
Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. H11-351195 and No. 2000-320492 disclose related arts.